What’s so special about Sakura?
by Kimyo ryu
Summary: Sasuke asks why Naruto likes Sakura so much, he had no idea Sasuke would take it to heart. fluff, kissing, NaruSasu Now Betad by: Serebii


A/N: I know I should be working on ch17 but I was sitting outside and this story came to me…..I hope you guys like it though.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_What's so special about Sakura? _

"What's so special about Sakura?" The question caught Naruto by surprise. In fact it surprised Sasuke as well, he hadn't meant for his thoughts to slip out like that. But at this point, if he left the conversation as is, it would seem even weirder then the question itself.

"After all it's obvious she has no interest in you." he continued. 

"What's with the sudden interest?" Naruto asked out of the blue. "I guess if you most know she's kinda my type." 

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. "What kind if type could possibly include Sakura?"  
"Why? You have someone you want to hook me up with?" Naruto chuckled, despite Sasuke's lack of reply. "Well I'd like someone smart, of course, they had better like ramen too, and they gotta be real cute, ya know? Like a kitten; where you never wanna stop hugging them. And most of all I want someone that I'll be able to protect." Naruto finished explaining; a stupid grin planted on his face. 

"Sakura would get mad at you if she knew you thought she needed protection." Sasuke stated in a flat voice. He was warily happy that Naruto never said his perfect person had to a girl…  
------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood observing himself in front of the full length mirror in his bathroom. "Naruto likes a person who's smart…" Sasuke said to his refection, standing sideways to ensure his stomach was free of any bulges. "Check. And he wants someone who'll eat ramen. I'll be sure to pick some up when I go to the store." Sasuke inwardly hoped that the ramen wouldn't do anything to his perfect waistline. "And cute like a kitten… what the hell does that mean? Leave it to Naruto to think of a dumb analogy like that!" 

Sasuke leaned in closer to the mirror to see what he could possible do to make himself 'cute like a kitten'. "Maybe if I acted differently…" Sasuke gave the mirror a completely out of character smile, showing off his pearly whites. Sasuke slumped. "This is going to be harder then I thought…" He signed in defeat. "Someone who he can protect…that'll be even harder, considering that I'm stronger then him." 

Sasuke gave the mirror another smile, the edge of his mouth twitching uncomfortably. I guess it's like they say, no pain no gain. Sasuke turned his side again to face the mirror, trying a more…delicate pose this time. He twisted his side and flared out his fingers, as well as twisting up his one leg so only the ball of his foot remained on the ground. 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Sasuke's late was other's early, or possibly on time. So even when Sasuke was late that morning, he was still there before Sakura. Naturally, this meant that he could act like he was there the whole time. The last thing he wanted was her pestering him again.

Especially when he was late for something as embarrassing as working on his smile and learning how to move more gracefully. That on top of his breakfast ramen boiling over and causing a mess… 

Sasuke leaned against the railing as he normally would. But he hoped he appeared slightly …dare he say…cuter. He didn't bother trying to smile now. The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to think he was happy to see her. 

Sasuke never was one to get lost in his thoughts, but when he looked to his side he saw Sakura. Soon after that, Naruto showed up. Sasuke tried to hide his blush; his training seemed to really work well. He wished Sakura wasn't here so he could talk to Naruto alone. Maybe even try some of his new moves out. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The mission they had received was unbelievably easy. Help move things into boxes for an old woman who was moving. And at a moment like this, Sasuke could've hugged Kakashi. Their sensei had assigned Naruto and him to pack things in the same room.  
Sasuke was so uncomfortable. He wanted to say something to Naruto, but what could he say? Hey, Naruto would you mind going out with me? I even started acting just what like you said you liked in a person. 

"Hey Sasuke, did something happen to you?" Naruto asked as he placed some books in to box. 

"What makes you ask that?" Sasuke asked, also placing books into a box, but taking the time to knock off some of the dust.  
"Well to for one, you haven't started a fight with me yet. You haven't called me an idiot today either." Naruto explained as he stopped packing books.  
Sasuke said nothing, just turned towards the bookshelf and continued packing books shyly. "Baka." 

"Sasuke," Naruto walked over towards where Sasuke was. At the other side of the room.

"If there's something on your mind. I'd like you to tell me." Naruto explained as he placed his hand on the shelf so Sasuke was between them. 

Unknowingly, Naruto had hit the book case to hard. A box that had been too wide for the case; gained enough energy to fall off. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and quickly pushed him out of the boxes' way, sending the pair falling backwards. Naruto held Sasuke tight against his chest. "Now I know something's wrong. If you were fine, you'd have gotten out of the way much sooner and I wouldn't have had to save you."  
Sasuke said nothing; he just shyly tried to hide his face. "Sasuke, does this have anything to do with what I said yesterday by any chance?" 

"You said you wanted someone you could protect. So I just-" 

"Sasuke if you keep being dumb like this I won't like you anymore." 

"You already-" Naruto cut him off once again by pulling his lips into a passionate kiss.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
_What's so special about Sakura?_ To Naruto, when she's compared to Sasuke…_nothing._  
----------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks for the beta Serebii XP


End file.
